Mulder and Scully
by latuacantante-x
Summary: My first ever fanfic, it's kind of daunting. Anyway Scully wakes after the office christmas party to find a familiar visitor. Bits of fluff I guess. I hope it's going to be funny but don't worry there will be plenty of aliens. Sorry I had to repost this.


Sunlight streamed through the window, causing Dana Scully to wake. Even though she was awake she lay still with her eyes shut. It was the office Christmas party the night before. Her head was thumping and her throat was dry and sore. _How much had she had to drink? _

She grumbled and decided to get out of bed and get a drink and some aspirin. She sat up slowly, staring around her bedroom. Her dress was thrown over the end of her bed and her jacket was on the floor. Most of its contents had spilled from the pockets and onto the wooden floor. Her eyes scanned over the items. Office keys, Apartment keys, a tube of lipstick and Mulder's badge. She rubbed her forehead when she saw the badge. It seemed to have gotten worse, she had to go get those aspirin. Scully sat up. She racked her brain for the reason she had Mulder's badge.

Mulder was planning to go to the office today to finish his never ending pile of paperwork. There would be very little chance of him getting in without his badge. The front desk had become stricter recently, though no one really knew why. Not much had happened in the last few months alien wise.

Scully jumped out of her bed, shoved her feet into slippers and picked up Mulder's badge on the way out of her bedroom. She scuffed her way across to her kitchen/sitting room and edged the door open. Without paying attention to anything in her way she went over to the sink and poured a glass of water. She took two aspirin from the packet she kept next to the sink and swallowed them with the water. Leaving Mulder's badge on top of the fridge she started to clear up in the kitchen. Washing the wine glass in the sink and putting bread in the toaster.

"Toast would be nice."

Scully jumped. It was a voice she recognised. She turned sharply. There stood Mulder wrapped in the blanket she kept on the edge of the couch. Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Nice pj's." He said, staring her up and down.

Scully blushed. "I better go get a sweater." She went through to her bedroom and grabbed the nearest sweater, which was sitting on the floor. She noticed it belonged to Mulder. Next to where the sweater was there was a neatly folded pair of jeans. She pulled another sweater out of her drawer and took Mulder's back through to the kitchen with her.

While she was away Mulder had taken Scully's toast and sat himself happily on the sofa with it. Scully threw the sweater. It landed on his head.

"I believe this is yours." She said. Mulder laughed and removed the sweater from his head. Scully moved to the couch and sat next to him.

"We didn't….last night. Y'know you and me? It's just I saw your jeans and-"

"No Scully, we didn't." Mulder interrupted, smiling. "You were too drunk to find your apartment."

Scully sighed with relief. She didn't know if she would cope if anything happened with her and Mulder.

Mulder munched on his toast. Scully was mentally going through what she had to do today when the phone rang. Mulder picked up the phone.

"Dana Scully's apartment. Fox speaking. How can I help?"

Scully glared at him.

"Skinner." Mulder mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes.

Mulder put the phone down and turned to Scully. She raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Scully asked. Mulder looked worried.

"Something big." He replied. "Very big."

* * *

"Mulder, you're late." Skinner barked.

"I know. I had to go home and change first." Mulder said.

"Excuses." Skinner muttered.

Scully walked into the room. In her usual work clothes but her hair was less pristine and she was rubbing her head. She checked her watch, counting down the hours until she could take more aspirin.

"So, what's the big case?" She asked.

"Very big, Scully. Not just big." Mulder told her. She just glared at him.

Skinner moved some files around on his desk. Hunting for the one he needed. He eventually found it, complete with coffee stain.

"We thought you would be the only pair for the job." He said. He handed the file to Scully, knowing she would be the most trustworthy out of the two. "Don't look at it in here. And get started straight away. This is big."

"Very big." Mulder said to Scully as they left the room and made their way to the car.

Mulder slid into the driver's seat and Scully into the passenger. Mulders hand crept towards the car stereo but Scully batted his hand away. She flicked the folder open and looked through the notes. Once she had finished reading them she gave the folder to Mulder, who wasn't as quiet while reading. He hummed a tune Scully recognised but didn't know the name of. Scully shivered.

"Are you cold, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"A bit." She replied.

Mulder took his jacket off and handed it to her. With some reluctance she took it. She prayed he wouldn't get the wrong idea. The last time a guy had lent her a jacket was prom night in high school. And she ended up sleeping with him two hours later.

"The last time I guy lent me his jacket was prom night." Scully said.

"And what exactly are you implying agent Scully?" Mulder asked, smiling to himself.

She blushed for the second time that day.

"Mulder I have….I can't do…Mulder."

Mulder leant over and planted his lips on hers. "That shut you up." He said to her.

"I can't believe that just happened" Scully whispered to herself. She'd made a promise to herself to keep her feelings for Fox Mulder aside and not let them interfere with her job. Her job was to get this case finished by the end of the week. Which, with the way things were going right now would probably be neglected due to the fact Mulder was all over her.

"Just believe, Scully." He whispered back to her.


End file.
